


Passion Of Love

by DoorMattFE



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Deepthroating, FE8 - Freeform, Gillcia, Kissing, M/M, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, lake, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24330562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoorMattFE/pseuds/DoorMattFE
Summary: Gilliam and Garcia both spend their time full of love and happiness with one another since the war ended. And now they can spend their time showing how much they love each other. Be it with their words, or by having sex. A lot.
Relationships: Garcia/Gilliam (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Passion Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt this is gonna be that good writing wise because SHIT I fell into a bad depression and I'm trying to get out of it. So I wanted to finish it to feel productive if possible. Enjoy the horny stuff if the writing is choppy just remove your eyes. But yeah pretty much lots of hot stuff happens between two hot lads. I want to write about them more. You should too. Please make Gillcia content I am begging you PLEASE

There is a certain peace to wood carving. Better to cut a piece of wood into art, then cut into a soldier on the battlefield. 

Gilliam took up the hobby quickly. It was quiet, calming, and his husband thought it was cute. The last part being the most important part, of course. 

Little figures of animals, spears to go fishing with, and such on were a good way to pass the time when Garcia was still asleep. Gilliam always was the early bird of the two so he had some time to himself for his own little hobbies.

Finishing another wood carving, that more or less resembled a bird, he grabbed another piece of wood with nothing in mind and started scraping away at it. More or less just staring across the lake where he was sitting, looking at nothing while he feels pieces of wood fray against the knife. 

That was until he heard something behind him. And Gilliam’s heart started racing. Not of fear, but happiness. 

“Am I allowed to look or are you going to surprise me with another one of those cute animal carvings I love?” Garcia said as he moved to sit next to Gilliam, wrapping his arm around him. “You already gave me so much love last night, I don’t think my heart could take even more affection from you, handsome. 

Just waking up, his voice was even deeper than normal, which Gilliam loved to hear first thing in the morning. Garcia wasn’t even wearing a shirt either which is normal, but still Gilliam was surprised to see him outside with his shirt off like this. “You should have woken me up when you got up. I love being with you and watching you work. 

Gilliam looked at his beloved, and Garcia had the same passionate gaze as he did. Just the sight of Garcia makes him fall hopelessly in love all over again. 

“I don’t even know what I’m making anymore, I just came here to be outside. But I’m glad you’re here now honey.” Gilliam brought his hand to the side of Garcia’s face and cradled it while he went in for a kiss. Which Garica happily accepted, and kept Gilliam there for a while before they broke their lips apart. 

After the kiss, Gilliam’s heart started racing. Racing even more than normal after a normal kiss. The kiss they just had, and seeing Garcia’s bare chest just filled his head with many thoughts. Many about what he wants to do to Garcia. He just wants to drop what he is doing and run his hands through his hair, feel his chest, grope his ass. He just wanted Garcia’s bare body to himself now.

Debating on making a move, Gilliam tried to keep himself occupied with his wood carving, but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t focus on that piece of wood if he tried.  
He had a different kind of wood in mind. 

The cuts in the wood became slow, and sloppy. To the point where Garcia noticed his sloppy work. “Hey, you don’t need to keep doing this if you don’t wanna. We can do something else toge-” Before he could finish, Gilliam pushes Garcia down, back flat on the ground and lays on top of him. Filling Garcia’s mouth with his tongue and not words. 

Garcia barely acted surprised when he did this. He loves when Gilliam plays dominently and uses his tongue. Letting Gilliam go in as deep as he can with his tongue as he used his own tongue to match the passion of the kiss. 

The two of them were trying to feel every inch of their lovers mouth with their tongue as possible. Not even breaking apart for a moment for breath, as breathing wasn’t as important to them as loving one another. The taste of each other's mouth makes them overcome with a lustful passion. Garcia slid his hand underneath Gilliam’s shirt to take it off so their bare torsos pressed against one another. 

Garcia finally reared his head back from kissing and smiled with both his mouth and eyes, but with desire for Gilliam to use him. “Well, this is certainly something else for you to do… you want to use your hole this early?” He grabs Gilliam’s bulge and gropes it, feeling it stiffen in his pants. “You just used me for hours last night and you already want to go back at it again? Normally I’m the one who makes the move.” 

Gilliam was panting loudly, locking eyes with Garcia. “I just love you so much. And I want you to feel how much I love you. I want you so much.” 

“You show me so much love already.” He gives Gilliam another kiss” you’re quiet but that is who you are, and I love you so much.” Garcia brings Gilliam down for another kiss. “You give this man a purpose, and it's to make you happy. And I know just how to do that.” 

Garcia brings down his own pants to unveil his girthy, uncut cock. “Come on, do you need me to bring it out for you?” He says while stroking Gilliam’s hard on. “Don’t be shy, no one will see us out here.”

Sliding his own hand underneath the waist of his pants, he slid his pants down past his ankles and kicked them to the side. Bringing out his large heavy cock that was already hard. Garcia put both of their cocks in his hand and began stroking both with his hands. Garcia’s foreskin pulling back to reveal the head of his cock. 

As he stroked the shafts, he started to pick up the pace. With his hand going over their dicks easier from Gilliam’s precum acting like lube. The both of them felt pure bliss as Garcia’s big, but soft hands rubbed their cocks together. 

“S-stop for now....” Gilliam said through heavy breaths. “Get on your hands and knees.” With a smile, Garcia let go of their dicks and faced away from Gilliam, and went down on all fours. Spreading his ass for Gilliam to do as he pleases. 

Gilliam got down on his knees behind Garcia and groped and squeezed his ass. Thick and meaty, but still firm. Perfect for Gilliam to feel, and also to put his face between to eat Garcia out. 

He started with a few light licks of his tongue, feeling Garcia shutter and let out a deep breath. Garcia loved feeling Gilliam’s hot breath on his ass and wet tongue making its way inside him. And Gilliam loved everything about it too. The sensation and lust he feels as he smothers his face inside Garcia’s ass makes him want to eat out his husband for hours, which sometimes Gilliam will do just that. 

Passionate licks turn into more than that. Penetrating Garcia with the tip of his tongue, and then going deeper and deeper. Deep moans come out from Garcia the farther Gilliam goes into him. Gilliam’s face pushed as far in as he could and tried to eat him out as much as he could. Loosening his hole as much as he can for when he breeds him. 

“Fuck… Gilly…” Garcia leaned back into Gilliam’s face and let out a moan. The heat and feeling of the tongue inside him making his cock leak with precum. His hole offering no resistance to Gilliam anymore, wanting to be filled with something. 

Finally, Gilliam stops eating him out. And he takes deep breaths of air since he didn’t stop for a breath for a while. Smacking Garcia’s ass and squeezing it tightly while shaking it around. 

Garcia turned his head to look back at Gilliam, both of them panting. “Now…its my turn to use my tongue on you.” Gilliam backed up, and laid down flat on his back. Having the grass stick to his back while he stares up at the sky. 

Gilliam closed his eyes, and he felt Garcia’s hand cupping his balls and giving them a light squeeze. Then he felt hot breaths over his shaft. Garcia grabbed Gilliam’s cock and pressed it against his lips, letting just the head enter his mouth. Tasting the precum and then slowly, Garcia took more and more of it into his mouth. 

The intense, wet heat completely covered Gilliam’s dick. Gilliam was large, but Garcia took it down his throat without gagging. His mouth was at the base of Gilliam’s shaft and he could feel his beard both scratching and tickling and pelvis and balls.

Garcia took a deep breath, and took Gilliam’s dick all the way down to the shaft and didn’t go back up. Gilliam grunted and put his hand behind Garcia’s head, keeping Garcia’s head in place with his dick in his throat. Now starting to gag, Gilliam let go and his cock slid out of his lovers mouth. Completely wet from head to the shaft in Garcia’s spit. 

Garcia continued to suck Gilliam off for a while longer. Feeling himself get close again, he lifted his head and saw Garcia staring right back at him with a smile. Licking the head of his cock while jerking him off. Licking up all the precum that comes out. “I think we’re both slicked up enough.”

Now Garcia laid down on his back lifting his legs up for Gilliam. Gilliam kneeled down just in front of Garcia and put his hands under his backside, dragging him towards Gilliam, and then pushed Garcia’s legs back over him so he was in the mating press position. 

Gilliam grinded his dick over the entrance of Garcia’s hole. Both of them ready to fuck, all ready lubed from each other’s mouths. “Are you comfortable?” Gilliam asks his partner in a vulnerable position. It's another thing Garcia loved about Gilliam. He always took time to make sure he was okay, be it when they woke up or went to bed, or when they had sex. Gilliam knows Garcia can handle anything in bed, and enjoys the more intense stuff. But he just wants to make everything as comfortable and fun as possible. 

“I’m always comfortable with you Gilly. I’m ready for you.” Garcia said with his trademark smile. No matter what they are doing he will always smile for Gilliam. And it makes Gilliam feel as if everything will be alright. 

Already, Garcia's ass was loose from being eaten out, but also from how much it's used to getting pounded by Gilliam. The two of them often were very passionate in and out of the sheets. They would spend every moment of their life kissing and showing their affection to one another if they can. And they will do just that for the rest of their lives.

Garcia started to feel pressure start to fill him up inside. Feeling the head of Gilliam’s cock starting to make its way in. Gilliam pushing in a little more and letting out a stifled breath of pleasure feeling the inside of his husband squeeze around his cock. Wet with his own spit and pre-cum, it slid right into his warm hole with little to no resistance. Garcia let out a loud moan with a smile and saw Gilliam’s stern face trying to keep cool. His eyes were shut and his mouth was failing to hold back his gasps and moans. 

Finally the base of Gilliam’s shaft was pressed up against Garcia’s ass. Garcia’s legs over Gilliam’s shoulders and his ass being lifted just slightly off the ground so Gilliam could mating press him and breed him as deep as he could. All of Gilliam’s weight was pressing into him to just get every inch into Garcia. 

Their eyes locked, Garcia looking up at his sweating husband that he loved. And Gilliam looked down to see the same thing. His love. His world. 

Gilliam reared his hips back, bringing his cock out from Garcia almost all the way, and then he slid it back in with even more give. Garcia growled in lust as he felt his insides fill up, and Gilliam’s balls pressed him. Gilliam pulled back again and thrust in with more force, again and again until he worked up a firm, steady rhythm. The sound of Gilliam’s sack smacking Garcia’s ass was loud and wet, as Gilliam was leaking more and more pre inside. 

Garcia’s whole body felt loose as if he had no control over it. He closed his eyes and opened his mouth to moan out Gilliam’s name. He couldn’t help but smile feeling his husband stuff him. Garcia loved being used as Gilliam’s cocksleeve. The heat, and the passion between them was rivaled by no other couple. 

The two of them completely forgot they were even in public. Their mind focused on nothing but pleasing one another, and getting pleased by one another as well. Gilliam kept thrusting into Garcia until he started to feel his climax coming. 

“Garcia… I’m gonna cum soon.” Gilliam said as his pace came to a halt. Still panting, Garcia shook his head. “I want you to fuck me until I cum.” He said through rapid breaths. “I’m so close too, so you better last.”

With his cock twitching inside Garcia still, Gilliam brought back the rhythm of pounding him again. Doing his best trying to not finish early. He raised Garcia’s legs up even further so Garcia’s ass was up in the air so Gilliam could get fuck him deeper.

“Gilliam… haa-haa you keep hitting the right spot… I-” He was cut off with a sudden loud moan and his body becoming rigid. “I’m gonna cum!” A cry of pleasure came out of Garcia while strings up cum shot out from his cock, covering his stomach and chest with his load and even his face. It felt like he was never going to stop cumming as Gilliam was still breeding Garcia as he came. Ropes of cum kept flying out and Garcia’s moans got more intense the more he came. 

Finally the last bit of cum dribbled out and the moans were replaced by labored breathing. But it wasn’t just Garcia’s pants that were heard. “Garcia… I’m gonna cum in you *pant* I-... I’m…-” He didn’t have to say, Garcia could feel Gilliam’s cock in him swelling and his balls swell up as well, ready to be drained. Gilliam grunted and thrust one last time, getting his cock as far in Garcia as it could. “Fuckkkk… Garcia…” he moaned as quietly as he could as he came inside. Garcia felt his ass slowly being filled up with Gilliam’s warm seed, and he loved the sensation of it so deep in it. The two of them didn’t move until every last drop was milked out of Gilliam. 

Both of their bodies felt like they couldn’t move for a moment. Finally getting up, Gilliam pulled his now flaccid cock out of Garcia’s now gaping hole leaking out Gilliam’s seed. 

“I wish we had some towels to clean up all of… this” Gilliam says as he motions to Garcia’s front which was covered in his own seed. The two of them just sat outside where they had their moment of passion still naked. And then Garcia stood up and started walking towards the lake. “We can wash off in the lake Gilly,come on, help me get all clean, it is your fault I ended up a mess.” He says with a wink. Gilliam stood up and walked quickly towards the lake with his husband just to make sure no one saw him, not that people live that close to them. He just wasn’t a risk taker.

“You act like you don’t always ride me after I just bathed so I have to clean up again right after” Gilliam sighed as he made his way into the cold lake. He walked into it until his waist and below was submerged. Garcia then came over and wrapped his arms around Gilliam’s neck and smiled at him. “You know how you make me feel. Both physically and emotionally. I want to be doing something with you, always Gilly.” He ran one of his hands through Gilliam’s hair which was unkempt from their activities they just did.

Cupping one of his hands to hold water, Gilliam brought it up to Garcia’s chest to pour water over it to wash him. Rubbing his husband’s hairy chest and stomach clean of all the cum that Garcia shot all over himself and groping his body at the same time. He felt good that if Garcia’s load was enough to almost completely coat his front, he made Garcia feel very pleasured. 

Once his chest and stomach was clean, he moved to Garcia’s face. There was cum on his lips and cheeks still thick and wet. Instead of using the water on his hand, he kissed and licked it off his partner’s face. Tasting his partner’s cum while kissing him. Everyday he feels like his love for him just gets more intense. There was nothing he’d trade his love for Garcia over, and he knows Garcia feels the same. 

Once Garcia was licked clean, Gilliam pressed his forehead against Garcia’s. Moving his hands around Garcia’s wet body and feeling every inch of perfection he could. 

“You make me so happy and loved. I know I keep saying that Gilly but..” he grabs Gilliam’s hand and presses it against the side of his own face. “Whenever we do this kind of stuff I’m just at a loss of words because there isn’t anything to say how amazing.”

Gilliam wraps his arms around Gilliam’s waist and pulls him close. “Lets just stay here for a while before we go in. I don’t want this moment to end, if that’s okay with you.” Garcia chuckled and kissed Gilliam on the lips.

“I’m always okay if I’m with you, honey. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
